


Hunted

by Misha_Collins_Stole_My_Heart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Cursing, Normal Spn violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Stole_My_Heart/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Stole_My_Heart
Summary: You are one of the best hunters of your generation. While your out on a hunt you run into the winchesters. They offer you a place to stay at the bunker until you want to leave and you accept. When you discover some secrets you try to get as far away from the boys as possible, but it doesn’t end well. It’s your job to save yourself from your impending doom, and keep the Winchester’s safe.
Relationships: Dean/reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the motel alarm going off. That’s weird. I don’t remember setting it. I rolled over and looked at your phone. I definitely don’t remember setting it for 5:00am. I laid there for a few minuets and then got out of bed to take a shower. Once I was done and I got dressed in my dress pants, dress shirt, dress shoes, and my fake FBI badge. I’m pretty sure that it’s vampires but I want to check the bodies at the morgue just to be sure. I left the motel room locking it behind me and walked over to my black 1994 Ford Mustang. I got in and drove to the morgue. When I got there I noticed a black 1967 Chevy impala parked in the spot in frontHeyof me. I wonder who would drive this here. Yet again I’m driving my mustang so I can’t say anything. I walked into the hospital and followed the signs to go to the morgue. I walked in and walked up to the secretary sitting at the desk. 

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“Yes, you can. I want to take a look at the bodies from the recent killings.” You replies showing him your badge. 

“Does the FBI really need three people to work this case. Two of your partners just came in here a few minutes ago and left.”

Interesting. I normally don’t run into other agents. I’m surprised this doesn’t happen more often. 

“I’m from a different county. My boss sent me here to check out the case because they need help.” 

“Okay. Just follow me.” He said getting up from his seat. He lead you to a door that said ‘Morgue’ and he opened it. 

“Doctor Anderson. There’s another agent here to look at the bodies.” And with that he left. 

“Hi doctor I’m agent Armstrong.”

“Well hello there Agent.” He paused to clean his glasses. “The bodies are over here.” He gestured to the tables. “They seem to have been drained of blood. We can see no open wounds although there are two scars on his neck that look to be healed puncture wounds. The only question I have is how the hell they healed so fast.”

“Thank you doctor for letting me look.”

“No problem. If you need anything just give me a holler.”

I looked at the rest of the bodies and didn’t find anything different. I did notice that all of the victims were the same age (22) and live in the same town. 

I left the morgue and went back to my car and drove back to the motel. When Ipulled up you couldn’t help but notice the black Chevy impala (same one from the hospital). That’s strange.I watched as the two men got out of their car and went back to get something out of the trunk. That’s when I decided to get out. They looked over to me and I accidentally made eye contact. 

“That your car?” The one with the spiky hair asked. 

“Yeah. It’s a 1994 Ford Mustang.”

“It looks awesome!” He exclaimed.

“Is this a 67 impala.”

“I like you.” He said and I giggled. “And yes it is.” 

“What are you two doing here at a place like this?” I asked. Genuinely curious. 

“FBI. We are investigating the recent string of murders.”

“That’s funny. So am I.” I said pulling out your badge and they did the same. 

What if they are real FBI. I can’t outright tell them I’m not actually an agent. I’m just a hunter. This is going to be interesting.

“Well I’m agent Briggs and this is Agent John.” The taller one said.

“I’m agent Armstrong.” I said using your alias. 

I remembered that I had my anti possession bracelet on so I made a point to roll up my sleeves so they could see it. 

“You’re not FBI.” The tall one pointed out. FBI agents don’t go around wearing anti possession symbols.”

“You guys are hunters to?” I asked relieved.

“Yeah.” The shorter one answered. 

“Thank god. I really don’t feel like getting caught up with the police again.” 

“Again?” The tall one asked.

“Again.” 

—————————————————————————————————————

I sat on the couch in their motel room. I’ve learned that the tall one is Sam and the short one is Dean. I couldn’t help but stare at Dean. There was something in his eyes that intrigued me. 

“Why do your guys names sound so familiar?”

“Maybe because we stopped the apocalypse.” Sam said.

“Wait. Your Sam and Dean Winchester?”

“So, you’ve heard of us.” Dean said.

“Yeah. Anyway. Do you guys have any idea what we are hunting here. I’m pretty sure it’s a vamp nest but with the whole thing that their winds are already healed is making me unsure.”

“Um yeah actually.” Dean said. “We think that it’s a djinn cleaning up the vamps mess.” 

“Yeah we think that the vampire drank the humans blood and left them alive and the djinn are finding them and killing them.” Sam continued.

“But why would the djinn care if the vamp let the human live.” 

“We don’t know. All we know is that we should probably wipe out the nest and kill the djinn soon.” 

I sat there taking in all the information when I heard a sound that sounded like wings flapping. I turned toward the sound.

“Castiel?” I asked.

“I’m sorry (y/n).” He said walking towards me.

“Sorry for what?” I asked but before he answered he touched my forehead and I fell to the floor in a deep sleep. 


	2. Chapter Two

“Cass! What did you do that for?” Dean said jumping off of his spot on the couch.

“It’s not safe for her to be here.” Cass said as he lifted her up of the floor and onto one of the beds.

“What do you mean not safe? She’s just another hunter!” Dean exclaimed.

“No, she’s not. Listen, Dean” he said getting closer to him. “I don’t have timeto explain. We need to get somewhere safe. If you can just trust me I’ll explain later.” 

“But what about the case Cass. We can’t just forget about it and let more people die.” Sam jumped in. 

“I’ll take her then. Give me a call when your done.” Cass said. Calming down a bit. Upset that he upset Sam and Dean. 

“What do you mean take her?” Sam asked.

“I mean that there are things after her and she needs to be protected.” 

“From what?” Dean paused running his hands through his hair.

“I don’t have time to explain it to you. Just call me when your finishes with the case.” And with that he vanished along with (y/n).

—————————————————————————————————————

Your P.O.V.

“......found her.........Sam and Dean...........on a hunt........” 

I heard as I slowly gained consciousness. I felt someone put there hands on my shoulders to try and pick me up. I groaned in protest. 

“Hey. (Y/n). Are you awake?” I heard the voice say. 

I groaned again. My head felt like it was going to split open. 

“Hey! (y/n), open your eyes. It’s me. Dean.” 

“Hmm. I’m awake.” I said without opening my eyes. My head already hurts too much. The light will only make it worse.

“Hey. I need you to open your eyes.” I heard him say.

So I did. Just so he would stop saying that. And it sucked. The light was so bright I cried out.

“Hey, come on. It’s okay. It’s just the light.” Dean said grabbing my shoulders. 

“Yeah. And the light is burning my eyes.” 

“Oh. Right.” He paused looking into your eyes. “Hey Sammy! Can you turn down the lights?”

I didn’t here Sam reply but I heard the switch flip and then everything was dark. As the three of us waited for our eyes to adjust I didn’t recognize where I was.

“Where am I?” I asked. A little panicked.

“Hey take it easy.” Dean comforted me.

“No!” You pushed him away. “Tell me where I am!” 

“You’re at the bunker.” Sam answered.

“The bunker?! Why the hell would you take me to a freaking bunker?!” 

“It’s where we live. If you would just look around you can see that we aren’t going to hurt you.” Sam explained. 

I looked around and I saw a kitchen and some stairs. I also saw a hallway with what I assumed were bedrooms in it. 

“How did I get here?” 

“We don’t know. Cass said something about keeping you safe and then vanished and took you with him.” Dean said.

“And how do you know Castiel?” Sam asked.

“I was working a case and Cass helped me out with it.” I paused staring at Dean. “How do you know him.” 

“It’s a long story.” Was all Sam said. “Listen. We know you probably don’t have a place to stay and like Cass said, it’s not safe for you out there so we thought that you might want to stay here. With us.” Sam said.

“You want me to stay here.” 

“Of course. We could always use an extra pair of hands.”

“Well, I’m not going to stay here if your only going to use me.” 

“I’m sorry if that’s what it sounded like.” 

“I’ll stay.” 

“That’s awesome-“

“Only if you tell me what’s going on. What’s after me or whatever.” 

You heard the flapping sound from earlier and realized it was Cass. 

“I’m afraid we can’t tell you (y/n). Not yet anyway.” Cass said.

“What do you mean?” 

“You heard what I said.” 

I looked over at Sam and Dean but they didn’t say anything. 

“Can you at least show me to my room?” I asked feeling drained. 

“Yeah. Follow me.” Sam said. Getting up from his spot on the couch. 

I got up off the couch and followed him down the first hallway. He stopped in front of the second door on the right. 

“Here you go. Let me know if you need anything.” 

“Thank you.”

I sat on the bed. It wasn’t that comfortable. I can’t complain though. I took my shoes off and laid down. I was slowly starting to drift off when suddenly I remembered something. My car. I got up off the bed and walked over to the door. I leaned up against it to hear what was going on before I walked out.

“She can’t stay here, Cass. We don’t need to add another thing to worry about.” Dean said.

I stood there in shock.

“But Dean. You guys are the only ones in a safe enough place to keep her.” Cass said.

“Dean come on. Just give it a few days. It will be fine. I mean she is a hunter too. A pretty good one from what I’ve heard. I’m sure she can support herself.” 

So that’s what they thought of me. Another problem that they had to deal with. I guess they are living up to their reputation after all. 

“Fine. But only for a few days. Then she’s gone.” Dean said.

That’s when I decided to step out. 

“Um, I was just wondering what you guys did with my car and my cloths and stuff.” 

“Your car is in the garage and your stuff is in the trunk.” Dean said. “Um I’ll show you.” 

He started to walk away so I followed him. I waited till we were alone before I said anything. 

“I heard what you said back there.” 

“Oh. Um. Yeah about that.” He laughed nervously. 

“It’s fine. I get it. You guys already have enough going on.” 

“No. It’s not that I don’t like you.” He paused staring at me.

“Then what is it?” I looked into his eyes. He was struggling to find his words. 

“It’s just that. The way you act. The things you say. Hell even the way you say them. You remind me of someone.” He paused. “Someone that I really cared for.”

“So you tried to get me to leave?”

“I guess I do that sometimes. Push people away.”

“Why?”

“Things never work out for me I guess.”

“That makes two of us.

There was a silence as I got my stuff out of the trunk and shut it. We walked back up the stairs and down the hallway and stopped in front of my room. 

“Well. I’ll be getting some sleep now.” I said very awkwardly.

“If you need anything let me know okay?”

“Okay.” I said as I closed the door. You confuse me Dean Winchester. You really do. I changed out of my cloths into my pajamas and got under the covers and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I was standing in what looked like my old bedroom. The paint on the walls was pealing. What used to be my bed was a pile of wood on the floor. It smelled so bad. Like mold and rotting wood. I tried to look around some more but it was so dark. The only light source coming from underneath the door. I walked over to the door, tripping over things in the process. I finally made it to the door and opened it. I could here voices. It sounded like my mom and dad. I stopped walking. My parents died when I was nine. This is a dream. It has to be. I walked down the hallway and stood at the top of the stairs. I walked down the stairs and into the living room. 

"Mom?" I asked. Not sure if she would hear me.

"Sweet Heart, why are you doing up?" 

I ran over to her and hugged her. 

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just had a bad dream. That's all." Yeah. A bad dream. That sounds believable. 

I looked at what I was wearing. It looked like my nightgown from when I was a kid. I looked back up to my mom but she wasn't there.

"What are you doing here?" 

I turned toward the voice. It was my dad. 

"You shouldn't be here. Go back to your room!" He yelled and I flinched. I haven't heard that in a long time. It's not something I ever wanted to hear again. But here we are. 

I looked at the ground and saw a devils trap.

"Dad? What's going on?" 

"You shouldn't be here!! Go to your room or you will regret it!" He continued yelling. 

I couldn't think of anything to say. This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real. I was chanting this in my head and then he came at me with a knife. Nope. This s definitely real. I cried out and then my surroundings started to fade. 

"Wake up!" I heard a voice call.

"Hmm?" I groaned. 

"It was just a dream." The voice said.

I opened my eyes and looked where the voice was coming from. 

"The names Crowley." He paused twirling a knife in his hands. "I'm here to protect you."

He started walking over to me and I squirmed trying to get away. That's when I noticed I was tied to a chair. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." He turned around and walked away.

"You're the demon that was in my dream." Maybe if he knew I knew who he was he would let me go.

"Yeah. So?" 

That didn't work. 

"If your protecting me why am I tied up?" I paused waiting for him to say something but there was just silence. "Isn't being tied up a part of being a hostage. Or kidnapped or something?" 

"True. But if I didn't tie you up you would just run and I wouldn't get a chance to tell you who you need to be protected from. Or why you need protection in the first place." He turned towards me. "Now, Mrs (y/n). Do you want to know who's after you or not?"

"Fine. But only if you untie me."

"What are you going to do if I don't untie you."

Oh. He doesn't know who he's messing with.

"Exorcizamus Te Omnis Immundus Spiritus." I paused. "Should I go on? Or are you going to untie me?"

"An exorcism? You're clever. Smarter than most I do have to give you that." That's all he said.

Was Crowley really trying to see how far he could go with me? Because he really shouldn't do that. 

"Omnis Satanica Potestas Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii," 

"STOP THAT" he shouted. 

"Untie me." 

"Like I said before. I'm not going to untie you." 

"Fine. It's your funeral. Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica-" 

"I SAID STOP" He said holding the knife up to my neck. "I'll untie you. After I tell you. Then you can go running back to Sam and Dean and cry and seek their comfort."

"I barely know them. Why would I go to them." I paused thinking about what I heard them saying last night. "They don't want me there anyway."

"Oh. Don't be so sad. They don't really like anyone that's not a part of their group." He looked at me. "They call it 'team free will' or something like that. It's actually hilarious." 

"Okay. Now. Tell me who's after me." 

"You really want to know?" 

"Are you really asking me that? Of course I want to know."

"Lucifer."

Is he serious. I think he's joking.

"Lucifer." I laughed. "Are you messing with me or something?"

"How do you not know that he's still walking the earth. Your one of the best hunters of your time." He seamed genuinely surprised.

"Your serious?"

"Yes."

"Why is he after me? I didn't do anything." 

"No, you didn't. It's not something you did. It's more of, what you are."

"What? Does he not like hunters or something?"

"You really don't know do you?" He paused. "Well, I promised I would untie you."

"You're not going to elaborate?"

"I see no need to."

He untied my hands and my legs. We heard a crash coming from somewhere.

"Crap."

"What?"

"Looks like the Winchesters have come running to your aid." He stood there staring at the door. "They brought the Angel too."

"Cass?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He helped me with a hunt once." 

He looked at me. He seamed very confused at what I said. They came rushing in and I stood up.

"Hello boys." Crowley said.

Dean ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" His concern seamed genuine but I don't really trust him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." 

Sam came over and grabbed my hand and pulled me over to Cass. Cass looked at me.

"Are you alright?" 

I rolled my eyes at his question. They act like they care about me. Like they've known me forever. They don't know I have trust issues. Or how bad they are.

"I'm good." I said remembering the dream I had. It's been so long since I've had a nightmare like that. 

"You're lying." Cass said.

"I'm fine. Now please leave me alone." 

Sam grabbed Cass' arm and they went to talk about something. Dean And Crowley we're arguing. I wonder if they would notice if I left. I snuck over to the door and walked out of the wear house. I would drive myself back home but 1. I don't know where I am and 2. I don't have my car. I looked over to Deans impala. Why doesn't anything have to be simple. I saw some movement in the trees across the street.

I grabbed my knife and slowly walked over there. It was dark so I was having trouble seeing. I looked around and couldn't see anything. I went to turn to go back to stand by Deans care and felt a hand on my shoulder. 

"Sweetheart, What are you doing out here?" I tensed up and turned around. It was my dad. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I asked you a question!" I jumped at the volume. Where is Dean? Or Sam? Or Cass? 

"Answer the damn question!!!" He practically screamed. I turned to run. I ran as fast as I could. If I had just been paying attention to the ground I wouldn't have tripped. And I'd be safe. With Dean. The man grabbed the back of my shirt and made me face him. 

"If you don't answer my question you will regret it." I just stared at him. "Or we could do this the hard way." 

I felt the fire flare up my arm before I realized what he did. Then I saw the blood. He cut me. I reached for my knife and pulled it out of my pocket. He pulled his arm back and cut my other arm. I cried out in pain. It was deeper that time. I stabbed his side with my knife and got up and ran towards the wear house. I turned to look behind me and the man that looked like my dad was standing there. With my knife sticking out of his side. I ran for what felt like ages but was actually just seconds. I crashed into Dean. 

"Hey! Hey what's wrong?" 

I was crying hysterically. I guess that distracted him from the blood running down my arms. 

"There, there was a, a man." I paused. "He, he had a knife and, And he stabbed me."

He looked at my arms. "Shit. Does it hurt?" 

"I've had worse but yeah. It hurts." 

"Was there anything else?"

"He looked like my dad," saying that broke me. I fell into Deans chest and started crying. "He tried to kill me Dean. And when I stabbed him it didn't effect him." 

"Hey, hey look at me." He waited till I looked him in the eyes. "It wasn't your dad. Whatever it was, it wasn't human." 

"I know it wasn't actually him it's just, the way he yelled at me. Threatened me. It was just like him. I swear." 

"I'm so sorry (y/n). I should have gone after you." 

"Why? It was my choice." 

"Cass! Come here!" Dean yelled towards the building. 

"Hey, listen to me. We're gonna have Cass fix you up and then we can go back to the bunker and talk about what you saw. Okay?" 

"Okay." I laughed drying my tears. 

"What's so funny?" 

"It's just the fact that no one has seen me like that. Hysterically crying like that since I lived with my dad." I looked at my shoes. "It's crazy how one dream, one look, one touch can unlock so many emotions." 

Cass walked over to me and put two fingers against my forehead. I felt a warm feeling from inside of me. Like I'm being hugged from the inside. And then, in a second, it was gone. I looked at my arms and the two cuts were healed. Not completely though. They were red and they stung really bad but they weren't bleeding. So that was something. We got in the impala, Sam and Dean in the front, Cass and I in the back. 

"What did Crowley tell you back there (y/n)." Cass asked me.

"Cass. This isn't the time for questions. We'll talk about it when we get back to the bunker." Dean said.

I looked out the window, leaning my head on it. I couldn't stop replaying what happened in my head. I felt the tears streaming down my face but I didn't dare let myself make any noise. I closed my eyes hoping to have a good dream. Or better yet, no dream at all. The last thing I felt before I fell asleep was my arms stinging. I sighed inwardly. It's going to be a while before they let me off on my own. 

I felt Cass touch my shoulder. Not like he was trying to get my attention but, to try to comfort me. Little did he know how much I appreciated it. Within a second he was gone. And I was alone. Freezing in the back seat of the impala. Traumatized. Next thing I knew we were at the bunker. And I hadn't slept. Hopefully they leave me alone tonight. I really don't need to relive that so soon. I walked back to my room before they could say anything. I set my alarm for 9:00am. And then laid there. Staring at the ceiling. Avoiding sleep.


End file.
